


he's coming

by tondr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: honk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondr/pseuds/tondr
Summary: my blood runs chill as i hear faint squeaking noises coming from my living room.i encounter Him.





	he's coming

im so scared, i can hear him coming.

it all started a couple of hours ago while i was watching a 20 minute character analysis of greg heffley from diary of a wimpy kid. i heard faint squeaking, and went downstairs to check out the noise.

it was a cold november night, exactly the day after halloween. my room is littered with old cereal and i can see my hatsune miku figurines staring back at me. my parents weren't home, probably at some grocery store buying more moldy bread.

god i hate my parents, and moldy bread.

i kiss miku before heading out of my room.

the hallway is dark and i can barely see the light spilling from my living room walls. i tried to be as quiet as possible, but my legs hit the couch and i fall.

“fuck.” i gasp.

i can still hear the squeaking, but a new noise resembling ‘shlop shlop shlop’ is introduced. i look up to see a shadowy form a few feet away from me. i don't scream, as i am in shock.

i can only make out a few definable features, messy hair and a big red nose. i-is this a clown? what is a clown doing in my house? does the clown part even matter? why is there someone in my house!?

a breathy voice fills the dark room, “take my bloon.”

millions of thoughts race through my head as my fight or flight senses kick into gear. i push myself off the couch and run into my room, locking myself in my closet.

and here i am, shivering and crying as i hear the sounds of big clown shoes heading towards my direction. his pace is slow and agonizing and i can't fucking breathe.

who is this man.

who is he!!!!

i hear slow rapping at my door and i let out a small noise of fear. he must of heard this, because he starts knocking faster.

“who are you!” i scream.

it took a couple of seconds for a response, but the man emphatically said, “we're here for you, me and the rest of the clowns.”

i don't understand, i don't understand at all!!

he manages to force his way in.

I don't want to die oh god oh fuck

…

“honk.”

**Author's Note:**

> somebody save me


End file.
